In the Right Direction
by petro13
Summary: Sequel to Seeking Comfort which must be read first. This story picks up right after the epilouge...just follows House and Cameron through a relationship
1. Chapter 1

Title: In the Right Direction

Summary: Sequel to Seeking Comfort which must be read first. This picks up right after the epilogue. Just follows House and Cameron through a relationship

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

As the clock approached 12:30, Cameron was numbly making her rounds in the ER. She couldn't believe House had actually asked her to move in with him. Maybe it just slipped out. Maybe he hadn't been speaking in literal terms. One thing was for sure, she was not going to be that clingy, needy, woman that she knew House despised. Crap, it was lunch already. Cameron decided she wasn't going to say anything about it, if he had meant what he said he would bring it up himself.

As she entered the cafeteria, she saw House already seated at a table, feet propped up, eating a bag of chips. When the news first struck the hospital that the two former co-workers were now dating, the trip through the cafeteria was always awkward, but as time passed, the rumor mill found some new victim to gawp at. She was desperately trying to keep herself composed, knowing that House would be able to pick up on any expression her face offered up. When House saw her, she motioned to the food line to buy her lunch before sitting down. As House nodded his reply, James Wilson joined his friend at the table.

"Has she said anything yet?" Wilson asked as he followed House's gaze to Cameron.

"Haven't talked to her yet." House answered nonchalantly, stealing a tomato from Wilson's salad. Wilson continued probing wanting a more forthcoming answer from House.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you haven't lived with anyone since Stacy. Do you really want to be around her all the time?" Wilson was happy that House had finally allowed a relationship with Cameron to prosper, but he didn't want this house of cards imploding because they moved too fast.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure. Besides, now I get an all-access pass to her love rug."

"That's mildly disgusting." Wilson stabbed a piece a lettuce from his salad.

"Are you going to bring it up again?"

"Definitely not while you're here." House saw Cameron approaching with her tray, "scram Jimmy, I have to convince a certain someone to live in sin with me." Without a word of protest Wilson left the table in a hurry, waving his greeting to Cameron as he walked away.

"Where's Wilson off to in such a hurry?" Cameron asked sitting down across from House.

"He…had a patient, you know, dying." House was reading her features carefully, looking for any indication that his proposition had sunken in. As she stared intently at her food, House let a small smile creep onto his face: she was nervous.

"So…" House trailed off waiting for her to look at him. "What do you say?"

"What do I say about what?" Cameron asked playing dumb.

"You know… you and me, shacking up."

"Oh, that." Cameron was about to elaborate but House felt the need to interject.

"Look if you don't want to give up your place or anything, I get it." House's eyes were focused on anything but Cameron.

"No, I want to," House's body straightened up a bit, "I'm just wondering why now?"

"Well, you basically live at my place anyway, and this way I can play with your squish mitten whenever I want." Cameron blushed furiously much to House's satisfaction, "You can make me breakfast, do my laundry, its more efficient this way." House noted Cameron's slightly disappointed face then continued,

"And because I want you to." Cameron's look of worry disappeared in a flash and a mischievous one took its place spreading across her face.

"Alright then, I guess its settled, roommate."

"I'd like to think of it more as cohabitation enhanced with lots and lots of sexual favors." Cameron just rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In the Right Direction

Summary: Sequel to Seeking Comfort which must be read first. This story follows House and Cameron through a relationship…realistically.

Chapter 2:

Cameron had brought her things to House's place little by little. She wasn't going to overwhelm him with her life's belongings, but in actuality there actually wasn't a lot she wanted to keep. Her furniture was mostly cheap leftovers from her college days; she had plain lobby art she knew House would hate, and she thought he had good taste anyway. In any event, all her clothes were at his place, a few pictures of her family were on the mantel, and just some random odds, ends, and keepsakes she couldn't quite bear to part with were scattered here and there. Her apartment still had a good six months on the lease, so when things got bad she could give House all the space he wanted. Cameron's head wasn't in the clouds. She knew there would be times when House would drive her up a wall; she just had to wait for these moments to present themselves and get through them.

It had been a couple weeks since Cameron had moved in. Things had settled into somewhat of a routine. They wake up, shower, eat, Cameron leaves for work, (depending on her shift) House bums around for an hour or so until he leaves for the hospital. This morning wouldn't be any different. Cameron looked over at the alarm clock. It was going to start ringing horribly in about ten minutes. She had woken up a couple of minutes earlier, needing to pee like no other, but when she realized the position she was in, she stopped her attempt to make it to the bathroom. Sometime during the night House had flopped into his stomach, wrapped one arm completely around her waist, tangled his legs with hers, and there was no possible way for Cameron to get out of bed without waking him up. The minutes ticked away until the alarm finally went off. House woke up with a start propping himself up to switch off the infernal machine.

"Morning," he said. His voice was gravely with sleep.

"Morning," Cameron replied quickly trying to disentangle herself and get down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hey where are you going?" House pulled her back down to him and started a new morning ritual…morning sex. He kissed her softly on the mouth and Cameron almost forgot about nature. He drug his mouth and tongue down her neck, his stubble created a delicious friction, and it was only when he settled his weight on her that she let out a small gasp.

"You really need to stop."

"What? Why?" House continued to kiss along her collarbone, until he felt insistent hands pushing at his chest.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" House continued to hold her down. He pushed his hips into hers, pressing on her bladder.

"Greg, come on!"

"Think of glorious waterfalls!" She finally squirmed from his grasp. "A constant shower of water cascading down-"

"Shut up!" House just fell back on the pillows with a smile on his face.

Work was pretty dull. House sat in his office with Wilson trying to pass the time. House was between cases and Wilson wanted to know more about how his friend's relationship was going.

"So…how's living with someone again?" Wilson asked.

"Pretty much the same, except cleaner, better food, and more sex." House tossed his tennis ball back and forth between his hands.

"And that's pretty much the same how?" House was about to retort when he saw Cuddy entering the glass door to his office.

"Sorry, not enough room in this office for me and your ass. You better leave while you still can." He motioned to Wilson.

"That was cute. If you have no case you need to be doing something else, something productive."

"Like fathering your child? I guess that's actually reproductive."

"House, get in the clinic now." Cuddy readied herself for what was sure to be a hard fought battle. House was quiet for a couple moments and then he said,

"Okay." House got up from his office chair and left the room. Wilson turned towards a bewildered Cuddy.

"What just happened?"

Of course House wasn't planning on actually going to the clinic, but the clinic was downstairs and the ER was downstairs and that meant Cameron was downstairs. He was just going to avoid boredom, perhaps give someone a hard time. She had just finished stitching up some idiot who didn't know how to use a nail gun, when she saw him leaning against the wall watching her with a red sucker in his mouth. Smiling to herself, she snapped off her gloves and walked over to him. She looked up at him waiting for him to divulge his reason for being in the ER. His lips were reddened slightly from the cherry candy and Cameron licked her lips in anticipation. He noticed the way she was looking at his mouth, and he smirked.

"Something on your mind?" House asked popping the sucker back into his mouth.

"What are you doing down here?" Cameron reached up and fixed a wrinkle in his collar.

"I have no case, Cuddy ordered me down in the clinic, and I just stopped by to watch you waste more of your medical intellect on idiots who can't use home improvement equipment."

"Right, it couldn't be that you actually wanted to see me." Cameron started to turn back into the emergency room slightly annoyed when House grabbed her hand.

"Hey, see you at home?" They he said the words like a question kind of caught Cameron off guard. Where else would she be? She gave him a comforting smile, all her annoyance fading into oblivion when she realized he had referred to his apartment as their home.

"Yeah, I'll see you at home."

This is just kind of a setup chapter. The next one should be where things really start happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In the Right Direction

Author: Petro13

Chapter 3: Timing is everything

"I'm late." Cameron was sitting on the couch stock still. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"Late for what?" House didn't even take his gaze off the T.V. screen. Cameron rolled her eyes. House was a man with great deductive abilities, but now he couldn't read her obvious signs of nervousness.

"No, I mean…I'm late." Cameron added a little more force to the end of her statement. She felt House instantly tense up next to her. She saw his Adam's apple jump as he took a big swallow.

"How late?" House still couldn't look at her. His voice was gravely.

"Nine days, so I'm still in the grey area. I just thought you should know." As she finished, Cameron let her voice trail off. Silence stretched between the two of them. To Cameron, his lack of a response was unbearable. She was about to say something when House spoke up.

"Are you going to take a test?" House was standing up now, pacing in front of the couch where they were sitting. One hand was rubbing his five day-old growth and the other hand was tightly gripping his cane. Cameron sat on the couch, too nervous to get up. She felt like a child being scolded by an angry parent.

"I was going to wait a few more days, but if you want-" House cut her off.

"Do what you want. I need, I need to go out for a while…" To House, the air in the apartment was suffocating. He needed room to breathe. This was not supposed to happen. Cameron knew that he wasn't going to take this news well. She had even debated whether she should tell him or not, but in the end, she just couldn't hold in the knowledge any longer. Now she was dealing with it.

"I understand." Cameron didn't look at him. She knew she needed to give him space. House just stood there, staring at her for a few moments. Then he grabbed his keys and his jacket. He shut the door quietly on the way out. She wouldn't even cry.

House didn't know where else to go, so he went with what he knew: the hospital. He sat in his office, blinds shut, facing away from the door. After a while he heard the faint clicking of heels growing louder and louder towards his office door. He also heard the familiar swoosh of displaced air as his office door was pushed open.

"I saw your bike. Is there a reason you're here wallowing in self pity this late?" Cuddy's voice wasn't harsh or irritated, which was odd. She kept her voice low, as if she thought he might have a headache or something.

"Not really in the mood to discuss it." House continued to face away from the door.

"Ah, trouble in paradise?" Cuddy came around his desk and perched on the edge of it. House was aware of her new proximity, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Cameron…" House didn't know where to start. Cuddy could see his mind turning over and over, trying to sort it all out before he spoke. It was the same way with medicine, the wheels never stopped turning. Cuddy tried to stop him from folding into himself completely.

"What? You can't keep up with her?" Cuddy attempted a small joke, nudging House with her elbow. House let a ghost of a smile reach his face at the sheer irony of this whole situation.

"She might be pregnant." That was definitely not what Cuddy had been expecting. She leaned back against the desk a little more heavily, soaking in the new information.

"Might be?"

"She hasn't taken a test or anything, but she's late." House didn't exactly know why he was spewing out his personal life to Cuddy, but it felt better to get it off his chest.

"How late?" Cuddy asked.

"Nine days." Cuddy was silent for a moment. The hospital was quiet this time of night, the security lights outside seeped an eerie glow through the slats in the shades. No wonder House came here to think.

"What are you going to do if…"

"I'm done with this whole sharing thing for tonight." Cuddy just nodded. She knew just how far to push. House got up slowly. Then he made his way out the door. Cuddy could only hope that he was going back home.

House had come home really late that night. Cameron had been lying in bed wide awake, when she heard the door open and his keys clang as they hit the table just inside the front door. When she heard him coming down the hall towards the bedroom, Cameron instantly pretended to be asleep.

"Don't bother. I know you're awake." House peeled off his shirt, stepped out of his pants, and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Cameron. He rubbed his neck absently. Once he was lying back on the bed, Cameron turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said, and then she turned away. She didn't want him to see her face.

"Don't apologize. You don't know anything yet."

For the first time since they had been together, they kept to their respective sides. Cameron was scared. The ten inches of space that separated them could just as well have been a giant chasm.

"Ouch! God, be careful!"

"Sorry." Cameron muttered her apology. She was too distracted from last night and pulled a stitch a little too hard. When she finished with that last patient, she was just about to go grab some coffee when a mother came running into the ER with a baby in her arms. The whole scene went mute for Cameron. They only thing she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears, overriding all other sound. It wasn't quite slow motion, but Cameron couldn't make herself move. It was a boy; he couldn't have been over two years old. He was lying limp in his mother's arms. This frantic mother had her child pulled from her and laid onto a gurney. Just as soon as Cameron's daze had presented itself, the fog lifted and she was pulled into action. She started ordering the nurses around and cleared the little boy's airway. When his body was finally getting air, he opened his eyes and looked into Cameron's. They were blue, startlingly blue. When the boy was stable, Cameron followed the gurney into a room, holding his hand the entire way. Glancing over her shoulder, Cameron saw that the distraught mother had collapsed on the hospital floor. Cameron couldn't pry her hand from the little boy's grip. Not only was she giving him medical care, she was soothing him like his hysterical mother couldn't. House had watched the entire scene.

"_Shit_," he thought to himself. "_The world's timing was impeccable. That was the last thing she needed to see. Either way this situation sucks. If she is pregnant, it's a lifetime deal, no undo button on that one. If she's not, she's going to wish she was, at least somewhat_." House watched until Cameron was out of sight and then he slinked off down the hall back towards diagnostics.

Cameron was at the local store. She couldn't get the little boy out of her head. He had blue eyes. Eyes like their kid could have. She tried to push that thought out of her head. She walked slowly down the aisles stopping in front of the medical supplies. How many different brands of pregnancy tests could there be? She picked the one in the purple box. Purple was her favorite color. Maybe this wasn't the right line of thinking in this situation, but she really didn't care anymore. She walked into the grocery store bathroom, and sat down. This wasn't exactly how she imagined taking her pregnancy test, but it needed to be done. She had to know. As she sat down on the toilet, a humorless smirk graced her tired features.

"_The world's timing is impeccable_." She got her period.

_Don't worry it's not the end of House and Cameron just a road block!_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: In the Right Direction

Author: Petro13

Sorry for the delay. School has been crazy. Leaving for Europe in 4 days!

Chapter 4: Wants and Needs

Cameron came home late. She entered the apartment quietly not wanting to disturb House if he was sleeping. Quickly surveying the living room, she noticed that the TV wasn't on. Cameron continued into the kitchen, thinking he might be having a late night snack like he usually does. Nope the kitchen was empty. There weren't even any crumbs along the counter. Last stop: the bedroom. She pushed open the door slowly to see an empty bed, the sheets still in a tangled mess. Letting out a deep sigh, Cameron peeled off her sweater and continued into the adjoining bathroom to get ready for bed. As she was brushing her teeth, she noticed the other lone toothbrush resting in the cup on the sink. She just hoped this hadn't screwed things up forever. If she could have just kept her mouth shut for another day, then she could have avoided all of this drama. As she straightened the bed linens she glanced at the clock. It was reading 3:00 am. She figured he was staying the night at Wilson's, and she was too tired to try and wait up for him. Collapsing onto the pile blankets, Cameron realized there was no way she was going to sleep soundly without his body near hers for the night.

Cameron was unable to fall into a deep sleep, so when she felt the mattress dip on the opposite side of the bed, she was aware of his presence. She was in a half-sleep half-awake state, so House didn't know she was at least semi-aware of his actions.

For the first time since this whole pregnancy ordeal he rolled over to her, resuming their natural sleeping position prior to the awkwardness. It felt so good. His warm body felt solid against her back, his smell enveloping her. He set his hand on her hip then he slowly slid it down to rest against her stomach. It lingered there for only a few moments before he retracted his hand. If Cameron were more conscious she might have smiled or cried or something, but she just let the heavily veiled darkness of sleep claim her once again.

When she awoke the next time she was alone. The room was colder. She sat up in bed searching for him in the darkness of their bedroom.

"House?" she called for him, but there was no answer. Thinking he had moved elsewhere in the apartment, she grabbed his t-shirt that was haphazardly strewn onto the dresser and slipped it over her head. She looked down and smiled: The Stones. Then she saw him. He was out on the apartment's balcony leaning heavily against the railing. He had left the door open a crack probably on accident. The recluse in him was making its presence known, forcing him out of bed and into the night air. Luckily it was summertime and nights were warm. She opened the door as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb the workings of his ever mysterious mind. He heard the click of the balcony door and turned to look at her. Without saying a word to her he turned his head back around. She walked up cautiously behind him and put her hands on his back. When he didn't flinch or voice his discomfort, she ran them down the length of his back, and when she reached the hem of his shirt, she slipped her hands underneath the soft cloth, desperate for any amount of comfort or intimacy the feeling of his skin could provide. Cameron knew this pensive mood well. She had seen it many a time while working on a difficult case, his own mind consuming him. She knew she couldn't push him, and she would have to wait until he was ready to speak.

"I saw the receipt from the grocery store. What's the verdict?" Cameron smiled slightly at House's detective like abilities. House's hands were gripping the rail tightly. Cameron moved her fingers in what she hoped were soothing strokes, and she was rewarded when he knuckles were no longer white from the force.

"I'm not." Cameron spoke very quietly. She laid her head against his back, her hands meeting in front of his bellybutton. He let out a huge sigh. House was utterly relieved, but there was something else, something very small. It was a pang, a slight stab of disappointment. This thought was quickly doused. For a while they just stood there in silence, but somehow the awkwardness was replaced with the comfortable feeling that had defined their relationship up until lately. House was the first to speak.

"I can't…" he started again, "I can't give you what you want." The awkwardness returns. Cameron raised her head from his back. When she instantly tensed, House berated himself for ruining another one of their moments_. Well I'm in too deep to pull out now." _He thought to himself. He turned to face her, their proximity staying close.

"I know you. I know you want that." House made a sweeping hand gesture, "the husband, the kid, and the baby showers with hideous wrapping paper, the _walks_ in the park." He leaned back against the balcony railing, exhausted by the emotional overhaul.

"I won't do those things; I'll never be able to change for you, and you should have what you want…" House looked anywhere but at Cameron. He tried to move past her back into the apartment, but she grabbed his arm.

"Maybe I do have what I want." At this House didn't resist her hold. "Where is this coming from? Why the guilt trip all of a sudden? I don't want or need to get married anytime soon, and I certainly don't want to have a baby now. The timing is all wrong. I'm not ready for that, and you sure as hell aren't. Do you ever think that maybe I'm content with where things are right now? You think you know me, well I know you too. I know you won't change and I'm not asking you to. You're just scared and so you do what you always do, put things at arm's length. Well, I'm not going to let you put me at arm's length, so can we go back inside and sleep please?" Cameron held out her hand waiting for him to take hold and follow her back inside. He nodded at her, but then added,

"Give me a minute?" Cameron nodded and added a tired smile, before leaving the balcony and returning into the bedroom. House just needed a moment to process everything. No he hadn't reproduced. Yes he did feel something other than relief. Cameron was right…again. Although it pained him to admit it, a surge of guilt and pride simultaneously coursed through him when she had been defending their relationship. House replayed the words she had said over in his head. She said she didn't want to get married or have a kid, relief. No, that's not what she had said. She said she doesn't want to get married or have a kid _now. _There is a big difference. No, there is a huge giant crevasse between the two. But for now, that was good enough, it would have to be. House wasn't ready to let this thing go, and he figured they would cross those bridges when they came to them. With a smirk written on his face, he turned from the balcony railing and entered the apartment once again. Cameron was lying there waiting for him.

"Got it all sorted out?" She asked him innocently. She flopped down against the pillows and turned on her side.

"No," House answered, "but I'm done with this thing for now." House slid down on his side, his arms open, waiting for her to come into his embrace. When she didn't roll over to him immediately, he raised his eyebrows at her back.

"Passive-aggressive much?" Cameron rolled over giving him a mock scowl over her shoulder.

"Aw come on my arms are getting tired and I need you to keep my leg warm." Cameron scoffed at his reasoning, but nonetheless scooted into his waiting arms. House snickered,

"How did I know that appealing to the inner caretaker in you would get me what I want?" House said into her hair.

"I'm too tired to be amazed by your powers of your incredible mind." Cameron added with a yawn.

"You're no fun-" House was about to make some crass remark when Cameron pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back she said,

"Shut up and sleep."

"Yes ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: In the Right Direction

Title: In the Right Direction

Author: Petro13

Chapter 5

"You look like hell." Wilson said as he scribbled the name of a medication onto one of his patient's charts, placing it on the nurse's station when he had finished.

"Silly me, I thought you were supposed to be a charmer." Wilson just rolled his eyes. "I didn't really sleep well last night." House lolled his neck from side to side, testing the amount of stiffness that resided in his muscles. Wilson decided to enquire about his friend's relationship.

"You and Cameron have a fight or something?" House started making his way to the elevator leaning heavily on his cane, not giving any hint of a response.

"Ah I see, you're doing that thing where you don't want to talk, so then I have to force it-" House cut him off.

"Cameron keeps waking me up. She gets paged into the ER at all hours of the night. Apparently the majority of the human race decides to act like idiots and cut themselves open at three in the morning."

House scrubbed his hand over his face, like he was trying to remember the last time he shaved. When the elevator doors opened, and the men stepped inside, Wilson hit the button for the fourth floor.

"Why are we going to the fourth floor?" House asked, perplexed.

"I want to show you something." Wilson answered cryptically. When they reached their destination, House cautiously followed Wilson down the hall to the Immunology department. When House saw the big block letters over the office door, he stopped in the middle of the hall.

"You've taken me to the Immunology department?" House asked. Wilson motioned for him to come closer and enter the glass doors.

"Look, that's Dr. Henderson, the head of immunology." Wilson said out of the corner of his mouth, pointing in the doctor's general direction.

"Wow, he's…" House was searching for the right word, "ancient." House's description was pretty accurate. Dr. Henderson had to be pushing eighty. His face was riddled with age spots, he wore tri-focal lenses that had to be at least an inch thick, and his mouth hung slightly open while inspecting a chart. He had no semblance of hair and he barely shuffled through the hospital's corridors.

"Exactly," Wilson's voice took on a conspiratorial tone, "rumor has it that he is looking to train an immunologist as his replacement…" Wilson gave the words a moment to sink in.

"Cameron is an immunologist." Wilson could see the wheels moving in House's mind.

"She sure is. You think he would take her?" Wilson was met with a slack jawed expression look from House.

"What? It's a valid question." Wilson asked defensively.

"Have you seen Cameron lately? The day of the interview I'll just tell her to wear something low cut. That guy is so old he hasn't seen a piece that hot in 20 years. Of course, judging by the size of those glasses, I doubt he sees much at all."

"Okay." Wilson put up his hands in mock surrender.

"She's a good doctor Wilson. He'd be demented not to take her. He'd better because I don't know how much more of this 'waking up at three in the morning with no sex' I can take.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, Cameron was making her way upstairs to the diagnostics office to see what House wanted to eat. When she arrived, she saw him at the whiteboard, marker in hand, scribbling down the symptoms of his newest patient, his three new employees plus Foreman racking their brains for the correct diagnosis. She was hit with a wave of nostalgia, and missed the days when medicine was actually challenging. She knew she couldn't work in the ER for much longer. There were only so many asthma attacks and sliced fingers a doctor could take. When the underlings dispersed to run god knows how many tests, Cameron approached the conference room door and knocked softly on the glass. House was turned away from the door facing the whiteboard. When he heard the quiet knocking, he swiveled in his chair and saw Cameron entering his glass domain.

"Hey." That was her greeting. House just nodded, and then returned his attention back to the board. This case was a tough one. He had sent off his team to run some completely pointless tests. He didn't have a clue as to what was actually the problem, but he needed them out of his hair so he could think clearly.

"You got any ideas?" House motioned to the board. Cameron quickly scanned the symptoms trying to find any possible connections, desperately hoping her diagnostic skills would come flooding back to her. Even though she already had House in a sense, Cameron still felt an overwhelming need to impress him. House watched her. He had missed this. There was a certain dynamic that came along with working together over a tough case. He loved the way her brows knitted in confusion, her hands directly on her hips, she looked so…nope he wasn't going to say cute out loud.

"It could be Ataxia Telangiectasia." House leaned forward in his chair, obviously interested in her unusual diagnosis.

"That would explain the popped blood vessels and loss of balance."

"Does he have a loss of appetite or signs of premature aging?" The question was directed at House, but he was already out of his chair and in his way out the door. He stopped as he passed in front of Cameron. He stooped down slightly so he was more at eye level with her.

"Thank you." He looked like he was going to kiss her for a moment, but he offered her a slight smile and then he was out the door and on the way to start the treatment.

* * *

"Greg…Greg, come on you have to let go. I need to get up." Cameron was trying to disentangle herself from House's grip, and get out of bed, even though she didn't really want to leave the warm confines of their dark bedroom.

"Where are you going?" House's face had lines from his pillow, his hair was rumpled, and his eyes were heavy from just being asleep moments ago. He pretty much looked adorable. Although he was now awake, his hold on her waist hadn't lessened in the least.

"I'm on call, I just got paged. I have to go into the hospital." Cameron flipped around facing House, who had closed his eyes again, but was still awake. Instead of letting her go, he tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, whining.

"This has to stop. I need you here with me. This is the third time this week." There were those three little words. _I need you. _

I know, I'm sorry, hopefully I won't be on call this weekend." Now his hands were roving over her back and Cameron was starting to lose her resolve. She really had to leave. Deciding that House was too stubborn to let go, and to strong for her to break his grip, she kissed him lightly on the neck,

"I'm sorry for this." House pulled back from her slightly and gave her a confused look, heightened by his sleep rumpled expression.

"Sorry for what?" With that Cameron reached out and grabbed his nipple, twisting it until his hands retracted from her body to swat her hands away. Seizing the moment, Cameron slid off the bed and ran into the bathroom yelling "Sorry!"

"Why so violent?" When he heard the shower spurt to life, he couldn't help but laugh and let a smile creep over his face. After all, no one was around to see it. _That was totally something I would do, _House thought to himself.

When Cameron got out of the shower, House was sitting up in bed with a pillow across his lap. She walked over to the dresser and began pulling out items of clothing. Cameron let out a deep sigh and closed the drawer a little harder than was necessary. House winced at the sound.

"I was serious about what I said earlier." House waited until Cameron had turned to face him with an exasperated look.

"This needs to stop. You're exhausted, having to get up at all hours of the night, pulling double shifts, when you get that tired you'll start making mistakes. You're just wasting your brain down there. You need a change."

"What do you suggest I do? I don't want to leave Princeton and its not like I can work for you again. Do you see my panties in the bed anywhere?" House didn't even pretend to look.

"Nope, don't see them. Dr. Henderson, the head of immunology, is basically prehistoric. I hear he's looking to train his replacement…you're qualified, maybe I could score you an interview." Cameron approached the bed pulling back the covers, finding her panties bunched in the far corner. She threw House a look.

"You mean, you'll intimidate, blackmail, and bully him until I get an interview?" There was a hint of sarcasm laced with tiredness in her voice.

"Whatever gets the job done…" House was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. When Cameron was fully dressed she went to stand between his knees. She played with the graying hair at his temples. His hands caressed the skin at her waist.

"I'll think about it." Cameron looked down at him. House nodded. "You, on the other hand, need to go back to bed. I want you fully rested when I get home. Plus whenever you go off on a tirade, people come to me, expecting me to know how to fix it. I know how you get when you don't sleep."

House just grunted in reply.

"Hopefully I won't be gone too long, I might even get back home before you have to go in. I have to go." Cameron ran her hand down his stubble covered cheek, and then walked out of the bedroom closing to door as she went.

It was just after 6:30 when Cameron opened to the door to their apartment. The sun was just starting to inch its way over the horizon, casting a soft glow over the living room, from the east facing windows. Cameron listened for any signs of life. The shower wasn't running, no subtle buzzing from the kitchen appliances, no tell tale thumping from his cane. It was still quiet. She toed off her sneakers, and crept down the hall, cursing the squeaky floorboards. She opened the bedroom door as softly as she could. House was asleep. He was flat on his back, arm outstretched, extending onto Cameron's vacated side of the bed. She leaned against the doorway and just watched him for a few moments. Chest rising and falling, the very faintest sound of snoring, all the lines on his face smoothed out while he was asleep, and he looked, Cameron thought, content. She changed into a loose fitting t-shirt and crawled into the bed, trying to not move the mattress to much. She rolled towards his sleeping body, and used his bicep as her pillow.

"You're home." She turned so she was face to face with him.

"And you should be sleeping." A ghost of a smile passed over his face, and Cameron realized that was what she lived for, to see him, if only for a brief moment, in not-quite-pain-free happiness.

"So, what was so important that they had to drag you out of bed at 3 in the morning?"

"There was a ten car pile-up on the highway, and one of the ER doctors had some sort of family emergency. They needed someone to cover. I've decided that I want that interview for the immunology spot."

"Thank god, I'll talk to Henderson today." House's other arm draped itself over Cameron's body. It still amazed him sometimes, that he could just reach out and touch her whenever he wanted.

"No, you won't. I'm taking care of it myself. No sense giving the poor man a stroke, from what I hear he's already on his deathbed anyway."

"Aw, you just don't want me to have any fun. What time is it?" Cameron ran her fingers down his t-shirt covered chest.

"It's just after 6:30." When she reached the end of his shirt, she slipped her hands inside and wrapped them around to his back, tracing lazy circles over his skin with her fingertips.

"Ugh, why are we even talking? Keep doing that." House said in reference to Cameron's ministrations.

"You're the one that started this conversation."

"Well now I'm ending it. Go back to sleep." And with that Cameron assumed their normal sleeping position and drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: In the Right Direction

Title: In the Right Direction

Author: Petro13

Chapter 6

Cameron smiled. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet and she was already smiling. It was a little after eight in the morning and she was still in bed. She didn't have to work that day since she did an extra shift earlier that morning, but the real cause for her contentment was the lightly snoring body in bed next to hers. As Cameron woke, leaving all traces of slumber behind, she carefully shifted a little, being sure not to wake him. She watched House sleep. Flat on his back, arms outstretched, he looked every bit of his 6'2'' frame all sprawled out on their bed. Cameron placed her hand on his rhythmically inhaling and exhaling chest. She loved the feeling of the soft cotton t-shirts he wore to sleep; which she frequently wore around the apartment because his subtle scent lingered on them after he had taken them off. She had yet to find a shirt that matched the material exactly. She figured the unique softness of the fabric came from years of wearing and washing.

She continued to drink him in with slight amusement. His mouth was just barely hanging open, his hair a complete mess, his snoring was just barely audible, but enough to be comical, and he would twitch the slightest bit every now and then in his sleep. Cameron took his hand that was resting on his own stomach and traced the slightly protruding veins on the back. She always admired his hands. His somewhat rough palms juxtaposed with the soft pads of his fingertips. He had long fingers, a piano player's fingers; she let her mind wonder about what he would be doing if he wasn't who he was: the brilliant doctor whose disability and mind consume him. Carefully turning his hand over, she ran her fingers across the length of his palm. She studied it like she had never seen anything like it before and wanted to burn every little wrinkle into her memory. Deep lines zigzagged their way across the underside of his palm and she traced those too. She loved seeing him like this; completely unguarded, his sarcastic mask nowhere in sight, even if he was in a semi-unconscious state, Cameron felt as if she learned more about him when he wasn't aware of her presence then when they conversed. Every once in a while he would tell her something; a snippet from his childhood, or a story about his dad, a particularly interesting case he had worked on when she was still in middle-school, that time he and Wilson had gotten totally trashed, or very occasionally about Stacey. Every time he told her one of these things she felt like he had just given her a gift made of sand, that at any moment it could slip through her fingers. She knew he wasn't one for talking about himself, so when he told her things she knew he didn't tell anyone else, it just reaffirmed the unspoken love that she knew he felt for her.

Cameron glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Damn, eight forty-five. If House wanted to get in before ten, he had better get up now. Part of her screamed to stay still and let the moment last a little longer, but the other part of her made her realize that if she were going to have to wake him, she could at least make it semi-enjoyable.

She leaned over a little more and started placing light, wet, kisses at the base of his neck. She continued up until she could feel him starting to rouse, and she smiled against his skin when she heard the low rumble of a small laugh come from his body. The vibrations from his chuckle made Cameron shiver. He pulled her closer to him as she started kissing along his jaw and her hand roamed up and down his chest, stopping every once in a while to play with his nipple. He let out a small groan and it was Cameron's turn to laugh.

"What are you doing to me…what time is it?" House asked, in a gravely voice.

"It's almost nine and I'm waking you up."

"Why do you sound like you have been awake for a while?" House asked, already knowing the answer. Many a time he had caught her staring at him when she thought he was asleep.

"Oh, no reason." Cameron quickly hopped off the bed and exited the bedroom, trying to hide her blush, her excuse, getting coffee. House took two vicodin from the bottle by the bedside and continued lying in bed until the opiates started their affect. He was smiling. He wasn't even sure why exactly. He felt funny. Not bad, definitely not bad, but weird. It was an unfamiliar feeling that started in his chest and spread throughout his whole body. He sat up in bed and scratched at the wiry hair and the back of his head and smirked. At that second Cameron came into the bedroom with two cups of coffee and the morning paper folded under her arm. She was so focused on balancing the three items, she only noticed his facial expression when she handed him his mug.

"What?" Cameron asked, curious about the face he was making.

"Nothing, but we better start storing up on canned goods."

"Why?" Cameron was completely confused now. House replied,

"Because I think the Apocalypse is coming."


	7. Chapter 7

In the Right Direction

In the Right Direction

Author's note: I know it has been years since I have last updated, but life throws curveballs and sometimes you just can't get out of the way in time. In layman's terms: softball, job, car crash…man drama. So here it is. I'm going to be better about updating, and this story is almost over.

Chapter 7

"Well, Dr. uh…uh"

"Cameron, Dr. Alison Cameron." she stated, annunciating each syllable so harshly the words seemed to cut through the muted white noise of the busy hospital.

"Right of course. I'm going to be hanging around for the next week or so, making sure everything is in order before my departure."

Dr. Henderson, the then almost holographic head of immunology spoke so slowly that by the time he finally finished a thought, Cameron had already forgotten what he had been trying to convey in the first place. Cameron grimaced at the thought of having to shadow Henderson around for the next week, although she tried to hide her annoyance with an overtly fake smile. Then she realized that he was so old, and his eyesight was so poor he probably couldn't discern between her facial features anyway.

"Let's see here, almost three years working for Dr. House, quite a feat, various internships, Dr. Cameron, you seem to be the most qualified applicant for the position, I believe you have the job."

Cameron smiled and gave herself an internal 'woohoo.'

"I'm sure there are various forms that must be completed and signed by myself and Dr. Cuddy, I'll just head down to her office an-"

"You know what Dr. Henderson," Cameron interjected, "I was just on my way downstairs, and I'd be happy to bring you all the necessary forms myself." Cameron was not going to wait the good twenty-five minutes it would take Henderson to shuffle his venerable self down the three floors to Cuddy's office and then back up to his own office, which would soon become hers anyway.

Cameron spent the rest of the afternoon filling out paperwork and checking on her remaining ER patients. When the end of the day neared, Cameron traveled upstairs to the diagnostics office, hoping she hadn't already missed House. As she approached she saw Foreman packing up for the day.

"Hey, do you know if House is still here?" She asked as Foreman saw her entering the glass conference room.

"He actually took off a little early today," Cameron and Foreman shared a look of understanding.

"It was a good one, patient had complications from William's disease, hadn't seen that one before." Foreman said as he cleaned off the white board then grabbed his coat and headed for the door,

"See you later Cameron." A simple 'bye' was all Cameron could say. Head of immunology was obviously a step up for her, and she was thankful to get out of the ER, but as she sat alone in her old domain, she realized how much she truly missed solving the puzzles, being part of a team, and working with House. At first, he would tell her about interesting cases and she feigned indifference; not wanting to show him how deeply she missed the differential diagnosis sessions. After a while, she suspected that House noticed her reaction because he began only mentioning cases when he needed her input. Cameron tapped the pads of her fingers against the cool glass of the conference room table; remembering long nights pouring over files, numerous cups of coffee, and the tension, most of the time sexual, that would pass silently through stares between herself and House. Glancing through the dividing wall into House's office she saw that his jacket and backpack were indeed both gone. With a sigh, she pushed through the office door and walked down the hall; a last look lingering over her shoulder.

House had been home for a while. He was already on the couch; feet propped up, glass of something to dull the pain conveniently not on a coaster. The TV was on. It served only as a way to discern his thoughts and think clearly. To a man whose mind never stops working, the television allowed one part of his mind focus on it, while the rest of his mind was free to either obsess about something else, or submit to the mind-numbing abyss that was cable programming and disconnect altogether. Then again, sometimes he really just wanted to watch white trash getting arrested on Cops.

And people say he's self-destructive.

Tonight, the TV was serving as a mediator. Work was the same, interesting cases, clinic duty; bisexual innuendos. The leg pain was still a dull, aching, constant reminder of a previous lifetime, but something was different. A week ago, waking up in a bed warmed by another body, a body that cared whether or not his leg hurt, a body whose emotions were altered by his actions, made him realize he was responsible for Cameron's happiness; a thought that both simultaneously surprised and scared him. He had felt content that morning. This only confused him further. He had based his entire adult existence on being miserable, and in a way in kind of worked for him. It allowed him the no strings attached medical prowess that made him a successful doctor. While misery was the catalyst for his genius, it was also the antagonist in his internal struggle to remain a version, albeit a tattered version of his former self. Then, he heard the door unlock and the object of his musings stepped through the doorway.

Cameron entered the apartment to find House twisting to look at her from over the back of the couch. She offered him a weak smile as a greeting. He nodded. She peeled off her coat and dropped her bag to the floor. She plopped herself down on the couch next to House but not close enough to touch. His eyes didn't even leave the TV. They weren't a touchy couple. Cameron found it slightly amusing that it was possible for a man to be so intimately familiar with her body and capable of satisfying her desires in ways no other man could, and yet still be awkward around her. It was almost like they were more comfortable sleeping together than they were conversing.

"I got the immunology spot." Cameron said on an exhale. This got his eyes turned towards her.

"Good." House said with a nod. Cameron couldn't help but feel disappointed in his lack of response. But what was she expecting? She was about to get up to find something to eat when House's arm came around the back of the couch and landed on her shoulder. He applied enough pressure to pull her towards his body. Then his lips connected with her temple. He closed his eyes and let his lips linger, he inhaled the scent of her shampoo, and his hand moved in lazy circles over her arm. Cameron was taken by surprise. The scrape of his stubble balanced with the softness of his lips. This rare token of affection was completely House: unexpected, completely consuming, and infused with more meaning than could be contemplated.

After a moment he pulled away from her face but left his arm around her shoulders, he turned back to the TV like nothing had ever happened. Cameron scanned his features. Something was up. He was acting a little…different. She decided it was time to talk, reconnect, and how did these two communicate? Intimacy. She leaned over and placed one blatantly sexual kiss on the corner of his mouth. He just raised his eyebrows at her.

Cameron had been working with Dr. Henderson for an entire week, and it was finally time for the geezer to hit the fan. His retirement couldn't come a moment too soon. From his geriatric smell, to his languid movements, Cameron had just about had enough.

Cameron unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside. As soon as she shut the door she fell back against it with a sigh. She was both exhausted and relieved. Taking on a new job was always hard, but not even Cameron could have anticipated that being a department head would be so much work, besides, House was one. Pushing off the front door, she wandered deeper into the apartment wondering where a certain man was dwelling.

"House? You Home?" Cameron called as she checked the kitchen and bedroom. From down the hall she heard a reply muffled by the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah in here."

Cameron opened the bathroom door to find House, lounging in the bathtub, book in hand; frameless glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Cameron swore the temperature rose a couple degrees. As she entered the bathroom, his eyes scanned her form as she placed a hand on the pedestal sink for balance while she removed her heels; his eyes returned to the book within his grasp. Cameron continued to disrobe, making short comments about how awful her week had been until she stood completely naked before him.

"Make room," she said even as she was stepping into the tub, ignoring the annoyed grunt coming from House. Despite his annoyance, he did move back and bend his legs allowing Cameron to slide in front of him, after all she was naked. When she was settled in the tub, she let out a pleased noise and House continued reading. After a moment, Cameron began running her hands up and down House's thighs.

"You know, I was trying to read and now I can't."

"Why can't you?" Cameron was trying for innocence. House set down his book on the side of the tub and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body closer to his. Cameron readied herself for his touch.

"My glasses are fogged up." House teased into her ear. Cameron smirked. So that was how he wanted to play it.

"Must be hell getting old; anatomy failing." The pun completely intended. She grabbed one of his now free hands and drew a finger into her mouth. House squeezed his eyes shut, but his voice remained more or less normal.

"That's what you get for involving yourself with an older man." He patted her shoulders,

"Up," Cameron reluctantly exited the tub with House not far behind. He took off his glasses and threw them onto the vanity.

"Maybe I should get contacts." Cameron hated the idea of anything masking his eyes; however, she shrugged giving off a noncommittal vibe,

"I like the glasses. You look like the sexy professor I never had." In fact Cameron actually got off on his signs of age. Instead of flaws she saw them as defining characteristics that made him who he was.

"So department head not exactly what you'd hoped for?" House questioned her as they readied themselves for bed.

"It's more paperwork than patients at this point. I'm hoping it picks up later on. A little excitement would be nice. I would ask you for suggestions but I'm pretty sure it would just end up with me topless, 13 nearby, and you with some recording device," Cameron only half-joked. House replied,

"Look at it this way, it might convince me to make it to a board meeting."


End file.
